Good News
by Unique api
Summary: Miyu and Kanata have a good news. They have to tell their parents this news.What is the news? How are the parents going to react when they hear this news? Come in and know answers to these questions.. Ratings subject to change..read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.**

**Author's**** note: Hey everybody. I am back after… counting fingers… duh…I am not that good in math….Let it be. It was many days ago. **

**Thanks for all your support to my story 'Surprise'. I will continue it don't worry and update it very soon.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who added me to follows/favs .**

**Enjoy my new story.^_^**

**Chapter 1 : Discussion**

"You should tell your parents", Kanata said to Miyu.

"I know." Miyu replied.

"Good…" Kanata said.

"Then when are you going to tell them?" he asked harshly.

"I'll think about it" Miyu replied sheepishly.

"What? You will think about it? You should tell them now" Kanata snapped at Miyu.

"I will try to tell them" she meekly replied

He slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Still you will try? We don't have time for this .Do you realize that?"

Tears started to build up in her eyes as she replied,

"I realized that. But don't you have to tell your Dad?"

He got up from the bench on which they were sitting and straighten himself. He offered her his hand which she took silently. She stood up and straightened herself as tears were spilling from her eyes. He came forward and cupped her face in this hands. His thumbs rubbing her tears stricken face gently.

"Please don't cry." He said gently eye locking with her. "You know I hate to see tears in your eyes, right?"

She nodded in agreement as he wiped her tears.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Now it was her turn to ask questions.

"You tell your parents" Kanata replied.

"And what about your Dad?" Miyu asked.

"My Dad is out of equation" Kanata answered putting his hands back in his pocket.

"But Kanata he is your Dad, your father, your only parent. He has the right to know this." She practically yelled at him.

"If I told him this news he will do something Idiotic. He is Stupid." Kanata retorted.

"But still you have to tell him" Miyu replied.

"He is out of question" Kanata replied.

"But I want all of them to be there for us, I want all of them to be there with us. I want their blessings for the new life. Its my wish" Miyu stated with puppy dog eyes. "You always say my wish is your command remember?"

"Ok. We will tell them today." Kanata surrendered to Miyu. "Now wipe your face. We will go straight at the temple. I know your parents will be there with my old man. We will tell this 'good news' together, Ok?"

"OK." She said with a smile beaming on her face.

**~0O0~**

**How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it! Tell me what you think. Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

**I believe you will give your love to my new story in form of reviews. ****Drop your precious reviews and make me happy. Remember your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.

**Author's**** note**: Hey everybody. I am back so early. I missed soooo much. This place is like my personal heaven, can't stay without for long time. Hehe.

Thanks to all my friends who added me to follows/favs. And also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who motivate me to write more fics.

I am working on next chapter of "SURPRISES" but I need more time to post it. I will post it a.s.a.p.

**Thanks to:-**

_**Jdcocoagirl**_ for helping me correct my mistakes in "SURPRISES"

**Shanonjacob** for your continuous support for "SURPRISES"

**Emily** for your appreciation to "THE DATE"

**Dellute** for your wonderful reviews for "THE DATE" and 'GOOD NEWS"

Second part of story is done. So till then read "GOOD NEWS" and ENJOY.

Back to the story…..

**GOOD NEWS**

**Reiteration of the first chapter:**

"But I want all of them to be there for us, I want all of them to be there with us. I want their blessings for the new life. Its my wish" Miyu stated with puppy dog eyes. "You always say my wish is your command remember?"

"Ok. We will tell them today." Kanata surrendered to Miyu. "Now wipe your face. We will go straight at the temple. I know your parents will be there with my old man. We will tell this 'good news' together, Ok?"

"OK." She said with a smile beaming on her face.

~o0O0o~

**CHAPTER 2: Questions and Answers**

At the temple everyone was seating silently in living room; all parents on couch and the other two on chairs in order Miyu's chair was in front of the place where here mom sat, Miki was sitting on right side of Yuu and Hosho on the left. Kanata's chair was besides Miyu's chair.

"Mom, Dad" Miyu started a bit shyly.

Miki and Yuu gave a look to each other and then to Miyu.

"Yes, dear" both said in unison.

"I want to tell you -" she started but her words were left hanging as Kanata cut her sentence and said,

"No, not her . We want to tell you something"

"What?" everyone shocked yelled in unison.

Miki excitedly jumped from her seat and tightly hugged her daughter.

"My Miyu became a woman today. I was thinking she is a little girl. But now she is all grown up. I knew this is coming sooner or later. Congrats Miyu!" The exited mother exclaimed.

"Mom…can't breathe.." Miyu said in a whisper.

"Oh! Sorry dear. I don't want to kill my grandchild before its arrival in the world." Miki apologized.

Eyes of all others went wide. A crimson hue appeared on burnet's face while Miyu face became flushed. Hosho started laughing like a lunatic.

"Finally my boy is doing something I always want him to do." Hosho stated in between laughing.

"I trusted you Kanata. You should not have done this Kanata. My daughter, she lost everything because of you." Yuu stated crying.

"My little girl….my little girl" Yuu said still crying.

Kanata still not knowing what to say was blushing like a tomato while Miyu's face started to get red due to anger.

"WHAT YOU JUST SAID?" Miyu suddenly yelled.

"Don't be so shy Miyu a mom knows everything" her mother said as a fact; adding fuel to Miyu's anger.

"No you don't know anything. Nobody knows anything. What all of you are thinking? We will never do such thing out-of-wedlock. Don't you even trust us to think such things?" Miyu said and started to take deep breaths to control further anger outbursts.

"She is telling you the truth Aunt Miki. We wanted to tell you something really important but it's not what you think." Kanata said who was now strangling his Dad's neck.

"Oh god!" Miki said while Yuu stopped crying and exclaimed "Thank goodness" in relief.

"Leave him Kanata" Miyu said in between her breathes.

"But.."

"I SAID LEAVE HIM" another outburst from youngest blonde.

So Kanata had to leave his Dads neck having no option. Who would dare to challenge Miyu when she is this angry?

"Thanks to Buddha I thought my death was coming from my son's hand" the elder monk said glaring his son.

"You should thank Miyu old man." Kanata said irritated.

"Thanks Miyu" the old man said.

"So is this boy broke up with you? Don't worry Miyu, you are still too young you will get other person when the right time comes. We are ready to wait" Yuu said.

"Don't be stupid Yuu, he will not break all relations with her" Miki stated.

"Mom, Dad please stop talking stupid things. Neither I am pregnant nor are we going to break up. So just shut all those useless discussions and please listen to us. Will you?" Miyu said with a shaky tone as if she was going to cry.

"So I am not going to have an heir?" Hosho stated dejected.

"Shut up old man." Kanata said embarrassed.

"Tell me son what did I do wrong so you are not going to give me an heir?" Hosho said with puppy dog eyes.

"You will get your heir when time comes old man. Now just shut all this heir topic." Kanata stated.

"But Miyu is telling she is not pregnant" Yuu said confused by whole discussion.

"And you are saying…" Miki's words were left hanging in the air as Miyu and Kanata both declared the secret together at once…

"WE WANT TO GET MARRIED"

**~o0O00~**

**A/N :-** I am also planning to post a one shot on MXK. It will be a story where Kanata is telling Miu how her parents got married. You can suggest the possible titles for it. I will be waiting.

**PS:-**Please read and review my other stories too. I am waiting to read all your wonderful reviews.

You can give me suggestions for my stories too. Any suggestions, reviews are always welcomed.

Have a nice time.

Api


End file.
